Galactic Spies
by TheCrazyPerson44
Summary: A cast of agents tossed into a world against their will.


Ghost of Rod Serling giving the introduction:

A cast of characters, agents of a secret organization. One agent in particular, Samantha, possessed inhuman magical powers, including the ability to cast spells. Each of these characters are getting pulled into a world they did not truly desire to enter.

A world we call,

The Twilight Zone

"You've done well to make it this far, to our secret base" said a mysterious man dressed

in black garb.

"I appreciate your kind words, cretin. But alas, words are meaningless. Actions speak louder, far louder than words!" said

Samantha, taking a last sip of her coffee. Samantha began spinning through the air, unleashing fatal kicks to the

mysterious mans head. "HELP! Troops, get in here" shouted the man. Tons upon tons of dark suited men wearing dark shades entered the room.

Samantha, having finally knocked one man unconcious, leaped into the air, levitated for a while, and then used her hand

to ultimately pound the ground, setting off a chain reaction of force, flattening all the men on their backs. Then Samantha

pulled a lever, flushing them all out an open window using water. Out of breath, Samantha poured herself some tea and

began to drink. She reached for her cell phone. She saw a text that read the following:

GOOD JOB!

Da Boss

Samantha then left the room, and found herself in a large dark foreboding area.

"Would someone turn on the light, please?" asked Samantha.

"Welcome back to our secret base. I don't communicate well in the light" responded a voice.

"Well, that's really convienent, isn't it?" said Samantha.

"You did a good job, killing those soldiers. Almost as if you were in a computer game!" said the voice.

"Yeah, yeah, I know I know. I don't need sweet talk right now, I gotta know the next mission" said Samantha. "This isn't about a next mission. You've passed all your tests with flying colors. I wasn't expecting that, especially from a female Keyboard recruit. Never mind that. I'm not here to flatter you. I'm here to tell you that you need to stop someone who is out to control the entire world" said the voice.

"How do I know that isn't you?" asked Samantha.

"You're smarter than I ever imagined. If you hadn't guessed I may have killed you right on the spot. Yes, it is me. Those

men were my soldiers. I am not out to control the world, I already do control your world. You passed all your tests. Your

final test is to defeat me. You know, there's an old saying where I come from. Always bite the hand that feeds you, for it is also the one that enslaves you. But I'm going to have left the room by the time I turn the light on, dear girl!" said the voice. The

light suddenly came on. Samantha saw no one, but an empty skull-encrusted throne. Samantha put on a jetpack, and

flew out the window in search of adventure.

Chapter 2: Did I pass the test?

Samantha found herself atop a high skyscraper building. She saw a young man with black hair being harrased. Someone dressed in black garb was trying to throw him over the edge of the building. "Leave him alone!" said Samantha, putting on her spiked high heeled boots, and kicking the strange black garbed man off the edge of the building, and saving the life of the young boy. "Are you alright?" asked Samantha. "Yes, thank you so much!" said the young man, panting and gasping for air. "He was strangling me" he added.

"What's your name? Who do you work for?" asked Samantha. "My name is Alex. I used to work for CIA. The Russian government is after me. I know how to use ice magic" said Alex.

"You know how to use ice magic. So the government is after you. That makes a lot of sense, considering Russia's government is one that is pro-magic. Are you a victim of propoganda?" asked Samantha.

"No, I'm telling you the truth. The Soviet Union has taken over everything. Magic has been banned so only an elite few know how to use it.

I'm a fugitive. KIG is evil now!" said Alex. "I believe you. I'll never hurt you, don't worry. Join up with me for a bit. I'm my own spy, not the government" said Samantha. "Okay! I'll join up with you," said Alex. "What's your name?" he asked.

"Florah. Samantha J. Florah." said Samantha.

"I need a hug" said Alex.

"You mean a spug?" asked Samantha.

"Yes. A spy hug I presume?" asked Alex.

"Yeaah, you presume correctly. Aww, here ya go big guy!" said Samantha, hugging Alex. After hugging Alex, Samantha used a magical grappling hook, to propel themselves to the top of a higher building. Then they encountered more ninjas. They used kicks and punches to kill them. Afterwards, they sat down together, eating some lunch. "I was recruited after the CIA saw me overcome DOLGUS, the evil Russian computer," explained Samantha. She continued.

Keyboard Intelligence Gathering Agency was an awesome group to work for my first four weeks. Then it all went sour when the head of intelligence retired and took up golfing" explained Samantha. "Who took his place?" asked Alex. "That's just it. I have no idea. Some guy with a spooky voice. He must be the one after us both" said Samantha. "Seems logical," replied Alex. Samantha recited a magic spell that took them to CIA headquarters. The spell was listed on a top secret scroll file. The head of KIG had no idea that Samantha had access to that scroll. Even though the cabinets were all locked, Samantha was able to open all the safety deposit boxes with her mere magical mind!

Samantha and Alex found themselves in a large abandoned garage-esque warehouse type area. They were surrounded by boxes. Both were locked in karate poses, and poised for action. But to their surprise, there was no action. The two of them heard a voice:

"This is Director Hector J. Deflector. I kidnapped the head of Keyboard Intelligence Gathering Agency and put him in a cage. Thomas Nip will never be free" said the voice.

"Terrorists took over KIG!" yelled Samantha. Then, ninjas came out of nowhere to attack.

Samantha and Alex struck baddie after baddie with ninja blows to the guts, heads, groins, and torsos, the whole nine yards. Once all the ninjas had been killed, a giant platform began lowering from the ceiling.

"The ceiling is gonna kill us!" yelled Alex. A robot could be seen sitting on the platform. When it finally reached the floor, a tiny robot began walking around the room. It stopped in mid-walk.

"What's it just sitting there for?" asked Samantha.

"Heck if I know. KIG never had anything that looked like it, just nuclear jackolanterns" said Alex. Suddenly, they heard it beeping. "Hopefully it's not a bomb" said Samantha.

"I am not a bomb," replied the robot. "I will however self-destruct in ten seconds. This is your better speaking. Hector J. Deflector does not really exist. I am simply a project that would have been used in Samantha's first adventure, but Lady Boursche decided against using me as a weapon, she thought herself to be the 'lady in charge' during those times, being the wife of a famous inventor of sorts. But Hector, he does not exist. Nor does the Keyboard Intelligence Gathering Agency exist. At least not anymore. From now on, you will either report to me, Klaptoe the Clown, or die trying to defy me" said the robot. Samantha used a magic spell to disable the robot bomb so that no one would get hurt, and she tossed it outside.

"Well, at least now we know who we're up against" said Samantha. Alex raided a box in the back of the room. "Finally," said Alex. "My blue wig. It lets me do ice magic" he added.

The floor began to shake. Samantha and Alex felt themselves falling into a seemingly endless pit. Finally they hit the ground with a PLOP. "Get off of me!" said Samantha. "I'll get off!" said Alex. "Heh. Well, yes, as in, get off of ME!" said Samantha, tossing Alex off of her body. Samantha saw a message on her cell phone.

It read:

I'm in trouble. Agent Morgan the Foxy Lady who Loves Jewels. Help me, I'm somewhere in this room. All tied up.

After defeating several ninjas in hand-to-hand combat, Samantha turned on the light switch. She saw Morgan tied up next to John Emerickstone, an old boyfriend of Samantha's. Samantha used her bare claws to cut through the ropes, freeing her friends. Emerickstone was a tall dark and handsome cat man. "Well, you two certainly have spent a lot of time together as of late" said Samantha. "Trust us, we wouldn't want it this way. You have nothing to worry about" said Morgan. "We argued the whole time" said Emerickstone. "I'll be the first to vouch for that" "Okay. Well, we need to stop Klaptoe the Clown!" said Samantha. "Who's this Alex boy?" asked John. "That's not important!" insisted Samantha.

Suddenly, an army of robots and bug eyed aliens entered the room, poised for attack.

John gave Samantha, Alex, and Morgan some guns. They blasted away at the robots, killing them and defiling their circuitry with bullets and lasers. Once all the robots and aliens had been killed, the agents each heard a voice. "Go stand by the box in the southwest corner of the room!" a voice told Morgan. She obeyed blindly. "Go stand by a box in the northeast corner of the room, next to John" a voice told Alex. "Go stand in the middle of the room!" a voice told Samantha. All of them obeyed blindly, as if under some form of control. Suddenly, they saw a garage door open up. In walked Thomas Nip. He shot everyone in the room dead.

Scene cuts to a nerdy old bearded man sitting at a computer desk. He was apparently a designer of video games.

"I should have made a better character roster for Galactic Spies 2 than these poor slobs!" he said, pushing a delete button. But suddenly, someone tapped him on the back.

"Mr. Anatoli, you should not have given me magical powers! And you should not have murdered my friends!" said Samantha.

"You, but you're a computer game character!" said Anatoli.

"Not anymore. Game over for you my friend!" said Samantha, blasting Anatoli with a ray gun.

_ THE END


End file.
